papermariofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ashka Harley
Seitenanhänge: * Archiv 11.2008 Arbeitest du gerade an den Sternjuwelen? (Ich wollte nicht, ich frag nur mal. Ich räum etwas auf hier und da) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 17:27, 29. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :PS: Wie gefällt das Logo hier? ::Nee, hab nur Sternjuwel zu Sternjuwelen weitergeleitet. Mehr nicht! Und das Logo sieht super aus, Kammy hat wirklich noch gefehlt!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 17:28, 29. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::C'était mon avis ^^ (war auch meine Meinung) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 17:31, 29. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Na dann,...--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 17:33, 29. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, das geht so, mach noch |noicon, dann ist das i weg. Bitte jetzt nicht stören, wichtige Sitzung mit Avatar. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:02, 29. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Re MW Ja, oder hier Klocken :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 11:28, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Sieht gut aus. :) Willst du mal meine Skype-Sprüche wissen? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 11:57, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Von gestern bis heute (Nachrichten die alle sehen können): #Not everything is as it seems like ^^ #Uh, working during holidays, such a damn thing, I like it ^^ #(aktuell) Avoid me! I ask too much... enjoy fun ^^ Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 12:05, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, ich merks. Jetzt muss ich mal sehen, nach dem löschen, wenn es dich interessiert, de.wikia kannst du sehen Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 12:11, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Nicht wichtig, nur zum Lückenfüllen reingeschreiben :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 12:17, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Genau. Bis heute abend ab 20:30 (ca.) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 12:38, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Neuerung, die noch besser wird Damit setzen wir uns vom Mariowiki wirklich ab: http://de.papermario.wikia.com/wiki/Nagerine (unten, mach ich für alle Partner und evtl. für Rezepte, Items und Orden) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:10, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ja ;) (ich mach gerade mehr Layout) es hängt an der Textlänge, das kannst du ja korregieren :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:15, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::ah, ok. Ich plane für die nächste Spotlightrunde (kommt irgendwann sicher mal) mal das hier ein, nur dass du das weißt :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:18, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Überanstreng' dich deswegen aber nicht... Hinweise, dass ich darauf raus will, sind oben fett markiert ;) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:21, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::Sind ja noch ein paar Tage Ferien, ehm, oder wie man das bei mir nennen kann, *seufz* würde Avatar sagen ;) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:27, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ehm, noch nicht, aber soll das jetzt so bleiben, regenbogen? (enormer farbcode-aufwand...) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:34, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Man kann das sicher, nur ich beschäftige gerade jemanden, der mir etwas mit der Vorlage hilft, also im Moment hab ich keine anständigen Antworten... warte noch etwas :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:39, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Viel Arbeit bis jetzt, bitte dort auf der Disku antworten... http://de.papermario.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:PM2Partner/test Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19:58, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Recherche geglückt, saubere Bilder gefunden :) weißt du den Namen von Aerona auf en? wenn ja, bitte einfach Kurz die Seite damit anlegen, danke :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:36, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Hilfe, ist das nicht...? Wie in Paper Mario die Charaktere? Ja, ja und ja, ich hab überlegt und eingebaut :) ... kann man das überhaupt ansehen? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 23:19, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Es ging um den Skin, mit den neuen Linien ;) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 18:10, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich bin recht fix im nachsehen, habs gesehen, bevor du geantwortet hast ;) Sieht gut aus. Auch gut, eine kurze Zusammenfassung vorab zu haben. Ich ärger mich jetzt mit einer Kampfvorlage rum, so, dass alle sie verstehen können (TSOTL 2) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 18:14, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Hauptseite Sieh mal drauf, erster link... Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 15:39, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Ok, du kannst in den LÄ sehen, kommt noch mehr tabview Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 15:49, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Sieh mal hier http://de.papermario.wikia.com/wiki/Paper_Mario_Wiki:Paper_Mario_3_Charaktere/B%C3%B6sewichte und fahr mal mit der Maus über ein Bild :::Ok, dann passt es :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 16:23, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::Wenn wir jetzt mehr Artikel zum einfügen haben, gut, nur wir brauchen noch Zeit dafür... Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 16:25, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC)